


Bat'leth Practice

by Zabbers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabbers/pseuds/Zabbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia goes through her calisthenics routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat'leth Practice

Parry, parry, turn. Spin. Hand over hand on the seasoned, worn leather grips of the bat'leth. The carefully sharpened blade sliced the air, singing, as Qo'nos' favorite weapon described arcs and lines that might resemble, if one could see them, mathematical equations. The part of Dax that had been Tobin noted these geometries and plotted them against an imaginary Cartesian grid. Then he plotted them on a cylindrical coordinate system. 

Jadzia swung the bat'leth to one hand. Extend. Down and into the other hand. She shifted her weight onto the opposite foot, settling into the sixth position of Kahless the Unforgettable. She counted off the pause, one second, two, three. Release, transition into another spin, ponytail flying like a counterbalance, thrust the bat'leth at her imaginary opponent, bottom tip first. She brought it to the horizontal again, ducked, pushed the blade up, sliced, and, letting out a fierce roar, brought her weapon over her head and sliced down. She put the momentum of her body into the motion, an arc that would have rent her opponent from sternum to knee had he been extant. 

As it was, she stopped herself before putting reinforced baakalite into another fencing mat (she'd already replaced three). Breathing hard, she straightened, tucked her sword under her arm, and bowed. Even an imaginary enemy deserved acknowledgement. Honor satisfied, Jadzia relaxed. She looked around; the station gym was usually deserted this time of night, precisely why she chose it when she wanted to include real weapons in her calisthenics routine. It was quiet. Padding over to the bench, Jadzia Dax reveled in the good feeling of an exercise well done. She set the bat'leth by its case, tossed a towel over her neck, and retrieved a welcome bottle of water from her duffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal, 21 May 2007.


End file.
